It is known that the oleolito or the hypericum perforatum extract has anti-inflammatory effect, antiseptic and cicatrizing in the external wounds, ulcers and burns.
It is furthermore known that the Neem oil has cicatrizing, biocide, anti inflammatory, myasis insect repellent and not proprieties.
For example it is known in WO 2006/013607 that the oil mixture of Neem and the oily extract of Hypericum perforatum add the bioactive characteristics verified in the single components of the mixture.
Said diluting effect precludes to think equivalent the biologic and biocide properties, of single obtainable compositive mixtures, because the biologic property is molecular, depends on the structure and depending on dose.
In such document WO 2006/013607, for indicated preparation modality, the hypericum oleolito cannot certainly satisfy the reproducibility criterion of the obtained oleolito results, considering the loss of the process conditions (temperature, time, lighting degree, agitation, drugs/oil ratio), to satisfy the criterion of a minimum reproducibility of the oleolito molecular composition.
Moreover in the preparation so obtained already at 16° C. develops turbidity because of hydrocarbons, fat acids, etc. precipitation, so modifying the spreading and the use easiness of the preparation. This fact decreases the potentiality in the space-time, in relation to the climate.
Moreover the spagyric maceration used in the extraction process according to document WO2006/013607 is subjected to climatic factor (light, temperature) variability and is subjected to process variable times.